My New Life
by demigod-and-thief18
Summary: Arianna Nite always knew she was different. She grew up in a family full of cops, detectives, and CIA agents. But when someone she hardly knew told her that she was a demigod, a daughter of one of the Olympians, Arianna knew her life was just about to get crazier. And she was right. Pairings are: Percabeth, Chrisse, Tratie, Lazel, Jasper, and OCxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is basically just my OC's story. I won't say who her parent is. It's a surprise :D also, it's not going to be a daughter-of-Artemis or daughter-or-Hestia story. Those are used too much. I'm pretty sure there is no other story like this one…but maybe there is…I don't really know. Well, here's the story!**

It was the last day of fifth grade and I was walking down the hall when Aaron, a kid I barely knew, limped up to me.

"Hi Arianna." Aaron smiled.

"Hi…" I said slowly. "What do you need?"

He looked around, as if to make sure we were alone, and said, "You need to come with me."  
"Why?"

"Have you ever heard of the Greek gods?" Aaron asked.

"Uh, yeah." I nodded.

"Well, they're not myths. They're real." Aaron said quickly.

I laughed. "I'm not stupid, you know."

"I know, but it's true!" Aaron exclaimed. "You're a daughter of one of the Greek gods."

"I'm a demigod?" I said in disbelief. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"I'm not." Aaron said. "I'm a satyr. I can smell the auroras of demigods and monsters. You're definitely one, a strong one. There's another one here, but I can't tell who it is. You're smell is covering the other's."

"I told you, I'm not stupid! Prove it to me." I demanded.

"Fine." Aaron grumbled. He took off his shoe and in his place was…a hoof.

I swallowed. "Okay, I'm beginning to believe you. Continue."

"There's a camp for demigods. It's the only safe place for them. I'm taking you there." Aaron explained.

"What about my family? Won't they want to know? And what about Jay? He's my best friend! He deserves to know!" I protested.

"We don't have anytime." Aaron said nervously. "I can smell a monster. He's close. You can IM them later!"

"IM?"

"I'll explain later. Come on, we need to catch a taxi. It's only a ten minute drive." Aaron grabbed my arm and started running to the nearest exit.

"Arianna!" A voice called down the hall.

I stopped running and turned around. "Jay!" I said happily, excited to see my best friend. I ran up to him. "What's up?"

"Why were you running?" Jay asked, his lime green eyes darting back and forth from me and Aaron.

"Oh, uh, Aaron needs help on homework." I said quickly.  
"It's the last day of school." Jay said slowly.

"Did I say homework?" I asked, feigning innocence. "I meant…uh…"

"Her mom needs me to help with something." Aaron said, coming into the conversation. "And we really _need to go._"

"Why didn't she just ask me?" Jay asked. "I could do it."

"It's something…musical…" Aaron said slowly.

Jay crossed his arms. "I'm not stupid."

"He sounds like you," Aaron muttered.

"Shut up!" I said, my face feeling hot.

"Jay, we just need to go." I said quickly. "Okay? I'll see you later." I reached up and hugged him.

Jay hugged back reluctantly. "Okay. Are you sure you're okay? We're going to see each other later, right?"

I pulled away. "Uh, right."

"What's going on?" Jay demanded. "Something is definitely wrong, and don't deny it!"

"Goodbye, Jay." I said, smiling one last time. Then I turned around and Aaron started running to the exit again. I followed him and looked back one last time. Jay had a confused look on his face, but grinned when our eyes met. I grinned back then went through the door.

"Taxi!" Aaron called. A yellow taxi pulled up and we got in.

"You got money?" The driver asked.

"Of course." Aaron said, pulling out a wad of cash. He told the driver directions and we started to pull out.

The whole way there Aaron kept looking around, as if something was going to jump out of my backpack.

Finally, when we going down an empty road, Aaron said, "Stop."

The taxi lurched to a stop. The driver turned around and asked, "This is in the middle of nowhere. You sure you want to stop here?"

"Yep." Aaron nodded, handing the wad of cash to the driver. He got out of the door and I followed.

"This is in the middle of nowhere." I muttered. "Why are we here?"

"The camp is right past that giant pine up there. Thalia's tree." Aaron said, pointing to a huge pine tree.

He limped up the hill and I had no choice but to follow. Halfway up the hill I heard a growl. "Uh, Aaron, did you hear that?"

"Of course I did." He grumbled. "We're so close! Start running!"

I took off full speed and started towards the pine tree. The closer I got the more I saw of the camp. There was a huge baby blue house and a volleyball court in the front. I couldn't see further than that.

I was probably about 10 yards away from the entrance when pain exploded in my left leg. I cried out in pain and fell to my knees. I looked at my leg and saw something that looked like a giant thorn in my leg. Around it my skin was turning green.

"Arianna!" Aaron exclaimed. He was already in the camp. "Are you alright? I'll get help!"

I managed to stand up but I instantly got dizzy. I leaned against a tree and tried to catch my breath. There was another growl and I looked to where it came from. A hundred yards away from me was a giant monster. It was covered in fur and had weird eyes. One looked fake and one was a weird red color.

The monster grinned and raised its tail. On its tail were spikes like the one in my leg. It launched a few at me but I somehow dodged the spikes.

"What is that?" I muttered.

"I'm a manticore," the monster said, as if it heard me. Maybe it did.

"Hey!" Someone shouted. I turned my head and saw a guy with blonde hair running towards the manticore. He was holding a bronze sword and a shield.

The guy attacked the manticore. He stabbed the monster in the side, and then shouted to me, "Go to the camp! You've only got a few feet!"

I started limping to the camp, but the pain in my leg started spreading.

Aaron ran out to me and helped me to the camp. "Come on, Arianna. You're almost there."

Finally we stumbled a few more feet and the feeling of the air changed. I had a feeling we were safe, but I wasn't. I was still on the verge of death.

Aaron helped me limp to a small house in the back of the blue house. When we got inside I was overwhelmed by the smell of cough drops and…apple pie?  
"Help!' Aaron shouted. A guy that looked like he was 16 with blonde hair and bronze skin came up to us.

"Don't worry," he reassured me. "My name is Dave. I'm an Apollo camper. I'm an expert in healing. You'll be better in no time."

Dave took me to a cot and I lied down. He started getting out bandages and medicine bottles. Lastly, he got out a canteen and a bag full of something that looked like a lemon square.

Dave unscrewed the canteen and poured some of the liquid that looked like apple juice on my cut. I winced a little, expecting for it to sting, but instead the pain started to decrease.

Dave started to bandage around the spike in my leg and as he did it he asked Aaron, "Did someone take care of the monster?"

"Yeah, Will." Aaron replied.

"Solace?"

"Yep."

"Go check on him. He's not strong enough to kill the Manticore, but he should be able to get away." Dave commanded, and Aaron ran out of the door.

I felt my vision getting darker and Dave noticed I was slipping.

"You don't need to stay awake." Dave told me reassuringly. "You lost a lot of blood. It'll seem natural for you to faint."

I opened my mouth and croaked out, "What the heck just happened?"

Dave cracked a smile. "You made it to camp. Not everyone is that lucky. Now sleep."

His eyes focused on the spike in my leg and put his left hand over it. He closed his eyes and mumbled some words in a different language.

I felt myself begin to drift off and my eyes closed.

_When I opened my eyes, I instantly knew I was in a dream. Just the feeling of it, that it wasn't reality, made it obvious for me it was a dream. _

_ I was standing in a room that was completely black that had continuous flickers of light, like lightning._

_ "Hello," a voice said next to me. I yelped and turned around, but no one was there._

_ "Who is that?" I called, strangely confident. _

_ "I'm your godly parent." The voice said. I couldn't tell if the voice was female or male._

_ "Who are you?" I asked._

_ The voice was silent for a moment, and then said, "I cannot tell you. They would outcast you."_

_ "Why?" I exclaimed. _

_ "I am not a goddess that they worship." The voice said with a sad note in her voice._

_ "You said goddess!" I pointed out. "You're my mother!"_

_ The goddess muttered something and then admitted, "Yes, I slipped. But Arianna, my daughter, you are also special, not because of your heritage. You have the Mark of the Gods." _

_ I raised my eyebrows. "What's that?"_

_ "You get a special power. Usually it's control over an element." My mother explained. "People will find you very dangerous and a risk, with the upcoming war."_

_ "War?!"_

_ "Never mind. But you must not tell anyone. Try not to get angry, that's when your Mark will react as a defensive system. With your heritage, you will be a threat, so stay on this side at all times."_

_ "What side?"_

_ "The gods. I must say no more. Goodbye, my daughter, Arianna Nite."_


	2. Chapter 2

I gasped as if I was being suffocated and sat up in the cot in the (I'm guessing) infirmary.

"Finally, you're awake." A voice said next to me. I looked to my side and saw a girl that looked my age with curly blonde hair (a little like mine) and stormy gray eyes.

"Yeah," I managed to say. "How long was I out?"

"A couple hours," the girl replied. She handed me one of the lemon squares that Dave had earlier. "Eat this; it'll help your leg."

I stared at my leg and saw that the spike was out and there was just a scar where it was. "How did he fix that so easily?"

The girl chuckled. "He's an Apollo camper." She didn't say anything else, as if that was supposed to clear it up.

"And…?"

"Oh, right. You're new. Apollo is god of healing, so his children can heal easily, but it drains a lot of their energy. Eat the ambrosia." The girl told me.

"That's what this is?"

"Food of the gods, along with nectar."

I reluctantly took a bite and it didn't taste at all like a lemon square. It tasted like apple pie. I swallowed the ambrosia and the pain in my leg that I just barely noticed disappeared.

"What's your name?" I asked the girl.

"Annabeth Chase." The girl replied. She grabbed a clipboard and pencil from the table beside my cot and looked at me. "We need to take a sort of survey. First question, what's you're name?"

"Arianna Nite."

"Where are you from?"  
"Crystal Ville, New York."

"Is your mortal parent your mother or father?"

"I'm adopted, so I don't know."

Annabeth nodded, and started filling out the paper. "Okay, I think you're ready to get out of here. Come on." She set down the clipboard and helped me to my feet.

"So, did Aaron explain everything to you?" Annabeth asked as we walked to the door. Well, she walked. I limped.

"Mostly, I think." I nodded. Annabeth opened the door and we walked outside. It was a bright and sunny day, and the air smelled like fresh strawberries.

"You're going to stay in the Hermes cabin until you get claimed." Annabeth told me. She led me to a wood cabin.

She opened the door and I walked in. There were probably about twenty kids in there, but there was only about room for ten kids.

"Hey!" Annabeth shouted. The cabin got silent immediately. "We've got a new camper. Undetermined."

The entire cabin groaned and my face felt hot. I looked at my feet sheepishly.

"Hey, everyone, we welcome new campers!" A guy that looked sixteen years old with sandy blonde hair said, coming up to the front. He smiled at Annabeth. "Thanks, Annie."

Annabeth's face went pink and she smiled back shyly. "No problem, Luke. I've got to go to archery." Then she turned and walked away.

"What's you're name, kiddo?" Luke asked me.

"Arianna Nite." I mumbled.

"That's a pretty name." Luke smiled at me. "Here, I'll show you where you'll be sleeping." He brought me to a sleeping bag on the floor in the corner.

"As you can tell, the place is pretty crowded." Luke shrugged. "But you're lucky. You got the corner."

"What does that do?" I asked.

"People don't steal your things as much." Luke said.

"And why would they?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Because Hermes is god of thieves. We steal naturally." Luke said, smiling mischievously.

"And I can tell you're going to be easy to prank and steal from, since you're a newbie." One of the Hermes campers said. He looked like he was a year older than me, and he was Hispanic.

"Well you better stay away from me because my brother taught me tons of ways to get revenge." I said, glaring at the Hermes camper. "Plus, he's part of the CIA, so all the things he has taught me are mostly illegal."

Apparently the whole cabin heard me, because it was quiet and then the kid that called me a newbie stepped up, grinned, and said, "You are _so_ a daughter of Hermes."

"Is that a compliment?"

"It can be, if you look at it as certain way." The guy shrugged. "My name is Chris Rodriquez."

"Arianna Nite."

"I know." The guy grinned crookedly. "So what are some of the illegal things you know how to do? I'm always looking for new pranks."

"Okay, first we need some maple syrup and gunpowder." I told Chris.

"Maple syrup…how much?" Chris asked.

"Um…about two tons." I replied.

"How much gun powder?"

"Enough to fill one of these cabins."

"How is this idea illegal?"

"Is blowing up things legal?"

Chris chuckled. "This is going to be a great summer. Unless you get claimed. But you sound too much like a daughter of Hermes, so you might stay here."

"On the floor for the rest of the summer?" I said, crinkling my noise in disgust.

"Nah, the Hermes campers get the beds. The undetermined kids get the sleeping bags." Chris said.

"So are you undetermined?" I asked Chris.

Chris's eyes turned a little sad. "Yeah, I am."

"Why don't they just claim you? Is it hard or something?"

"No, the gods just are lazy and don't even know we exist." Chris said.

I didn't say anything, hearing the resentment in his voice. Finally Chris said, "But I don't really care."

"Come on!" Luke shouted. "It's time for dinner! We don't want to be late!"

We filed out of the cabin and I followed the group to the mess hall. We formed a single file line and waited to get our food.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, someone mentioned something really important and stupid of me to forget. This story takes place the summer before Percy first arrives to camp. So Luke is still here, Annabeth is eleven and hasn't gone on a quest, and there has been no threat of Kronos…yet. Anyway, enjoy this story! **

** Also, I forgot the disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. If I did, Percy and Annabeth wouldn't be in Tartarus and Leo would have a girlfriend and not be so alone.**

I looked around the hall and saw the other groups. There was a group of kids that all had gray eyes, like Annabeth, and she was in that group. There was a group of kids that looked tough and like they would beat anyone up if they crossed their path. Another group had a ton of different looking people didn't look at all alike, but they were all really good-looking. There was a group of campers that the kid that sort of saved me, Will Solace, and Dave were in. They all had golden hair, blue eyes, and bronze skin.

"This is a weird camp," I muttered.

Chris laughed. "You get used to it. Everyone becomes family."

"What about those tough looking people?" I asked.

Chris looked over at them and his eyes got a sort of dreamy look, but it quickly disappeared. "Oh, they're just the Ares campers. Ares is god of war, so don't pick a fight with them."

"Wait a second," I said, smiling slightly. "You like one of the Ares girls, huh?"

Chris's face went red and he said sarcastically, "Yeah, right."

"By how red your face went, you _really_ like her." I smirked. "Which one is it? The redhead? The brunette? Wait, there are two brunettes…"

"I don't like the redhead!" Chris said quickly.

"Then what brunette? Those are the only girls."

"Uh…she's…uh…the one at the beginning of the line…the head counselor." Chris stuttered.

I elbowed him teasingly. "The head counselor?"

"Shut up."

I smirked and started laughing.

"Oh look, it's our time to get something to eat. Let's go." Chris said over my laughing.

I continued laughing, just to make Chris embarrassed, and it worked.

"So are you friends with her?" I asked Chris as we got our sandwiches.

"Yeah, we're really good friends." Chris nodded.

"Come on, make a move! Man up!" I teased.

Chris stared at me. "Clarisse and I are both twelve."

"I was kidding, dude. Now start moving, I want to get some fries before they run out." I said.

"I'm moving, cut your whining." Chris grumbled.

"So do we sit with our cabins or something?" I asked.

"Yeah. Want to sit with me and Kayla? She's another Hermes camper." Chris asked.

"Sure." I smiled and followed him to a table.

We sat down and Chris introduced me to Kayla. She had emerald green eyes and chocolate brown eyes. She didn't wear make-up, but she didn't need it.

We started eating and talking when I got thirsty. "Hey, where are the drinks?"

"See these goblets? Just say the drink you want and it appears in there." Kayla explained, handing me a goblet.

I took the goblet and said, "Coca-Cola." The goblet filled up with the dark liquid and I took a sip. Perfect.

Travis and Connor Stoll, sons of Hermes, were telling our table about a prank they did on the Demeter cabin.

As I laughed with the others I looked the mess hall and saw all the other tables laughing or sharing stories. I've only been here for a few hours, but this place felt like home.

Dinner ended quickly and Chris, Kayla, and I walked around the camp and talked for a while when someone called to us, "Hey, newbie!"

I turned (I've been called the 'newbie' all day) and saw Clarisse. "Yeah?"

Clarisse walked up to us and smiled at me. "We have a little ritual for new kids."

I looked at Clarisse right in the eyes and imagined being fearless, a strategy Kyle (my brother) taught me to face my enemies. "You know, I don't really want to."

Clarisse glared at me. "Listen, punk. You-"

"Clarisse, don't." Chris interrupted.

Clarisse looked at Chris and her eyes softened a little. "Alright, for _you._" She glared at me one more time and then said, "So, what are you guys up to?"

"We were just waiting for the campfire." Kayla told her.

Annabeth walked up to us. "Hey, guys."

"Hey," we chorused.

Kayla smirked and said, "Hey, _Annie._"

"Don't call me that!" Annabeth exclaimed. She glared at Kayla and Kayla's face got a little pale.

"Sorry." She muttered.

Annabeth smiled smugly. "Are you guys heading to the campfire? It just started."

"You aren't with Luke?" Clarisse asked smugly.

Annabeth's face went red and she mumbled, "He's with his other friends."

I felt a pang of sadness for Annabeth. She obviously looked up to Luke.

A guy was running past us and called to us as he ran, "Capture the flag in five minutes."

"Capture the flag?" I raised an eyebrow. "What does that have to do with camp?"

All my friends smirked at me and said at the same time, "You'll see."

Chris grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the opening of the forest, the others following us.

"Here, I'll get you some armor." Chris said, searching through a shed that was next to the opening of the forest. He grabbed some and held it up to me, then said, "Perfect."

I put on the armor and Chris handed me a sword. "This sword isn't perfect, but we'll get you a better one later."

Chris and I walked to the group of the campers. Suddenly a centaur walked over to us.

"That's Chiron." Chris muttered to me.

"Trainer of heroes," I mumbled, mostly to myself.

"Yep, that's him."

"Blue team is the Hermes, Apollo, Demeter, and Athena cabins. Red team is Ares, Dionysus, Hephaestus, and Aphrodite. No maiming or killing. Game starts in five minutes."

"Come on, we're the blue team." Chris said, dragging me to the left side.

"Who's going to be the captain?" Someone asked as we got to our side.

Everyone turned to Luke, and he said, "Sure, I guess."

Luke started assigning us positions. Finally he got to me and said, "Arianna, you're going to be on defense."

"Don't worry, all the young campers are on defense." Kayla told me. "Stay with me and Chris, especially since Clarisse is on the other side. She'll pulverize you since you stood up to her."

"I can fight my own fights." I muttered.

"That's how we all were." Chris said, chuckling. "Now everyone is just family, and we trust them."

"Or maybe you're not scared of Clarisse because you _like_ her." I said, smirking at Chris, and his face went red.

"I knew it!" Kayla exclaimed.

"Where is that conch horn when you need it?" Chris muttered to himself.

As if on cue, a conch horn sounded and Kayla grinned. "That's our signal. Come on."

I followed Chris and Kayla into the forest.

"How are we supposed to use these," I muttered, trying to hold up my sword.

"It's tough the first couple days. But you get used to it." Kayla shrugged.

"And this heavy armor? And this helmet?"

"You get used to them."

"Is that you're only answer?"

"You get used to it."

Chris stopped. "We should stay here. Arianna, go about ten feet to my right. Kayla, go ten feet to my left."

I walked to Chris's right and stopped. "So now what do we do?"

"Just keep your guard up and wait." Kayla called to me.

I nodded and examined my surroundings. If they came from my right, Chris and Kayla would've already started fighting them. There was a tree right behind me, so I made sure to keep looking up to make sure the red wasn't in the tree. To my left was an open clearing. No one with a good strategy would come through there. Right in front of me was a bundle of trees and bushes. The perfect place to hide.

After about five minutes Luke ran up to Chris. "Chris, we need you on the other side."

Chris's eyes got a little big. "Offense?"

Luke grinned. "Can you handle it?"

Chris grinned back. "I was born for it."

"Follow me, then." Luke said, running back from where he came from, and Chris followed.

"So it's just you and me." Kayla smiled at me, moving more to the middle.

Five more minutes passed of nothing, when suddenly I heard a rustle in the tree behind me. I looked up there and saw a rock fall.

"What the…" I muttered when I felt a blow to my head.

I fell to my knees, my head aching. I felt something cutting my arm and the pain made my vision turn red.

I saw the shadow of a sword rise, so I rolled away from the next blow. I somehow stood up and fumbled for my sword. Drawing it, I turned around and faced my opponent: Clarisse.

"Listen, punk." Clarisse glared at me. "Chris isn't here to save you. So now you better apologize to me or else."

I swallowed and said without missing a beat, "Sorry for what? That you actually let a boy tell you what to do? I never knew that you would do that."

Clarisse's glare darkened and she growled, "Oh, you're _so_ going to get it."

Clarisse raised her sword and swung it at my side. I felt her blade cut my shoulder and winced in pain. I somehow managed to raise my sword and swung it at Clarisse, who dodged my swing.

"You have to do better than that," Clarisse laughed.

I realized that I'm not good with swords. I haven't had any training. But, Kyle has taught me some good defense skills and a pressure point that makes your opponent fall asleep instantly.

"Come on, you really need to use a sword to fight?" I taunted Clarisse. "Why not do it hand-to-hand? Are you going to hide behind your blade?"

Clarisse growled and dropped her sword. "You're asking for it."

I dropped my sword too, and got in a fighting stanza. Clarisse swung a punch but I ducked and ran behind her and kicked both of the backs of Clarisse's knees. Clarisse stumbled and turned around. She swung a punch and hit my jaw. I held my jaw for a moment, tasting blood. Then I acted as if I was punching Clarisse's stomach but faked her out and punched her jaw.

"Hey, newbie, you're pretty good." Clarisse said, almost approvingly.

"My brother was in the CIA. He's taught me some basic combat." I told her, still keeping my guard up. I just realized that the pressure point to knock Clarisse out was hidden by armor.

"So you convinced me to put down my sword so you might be able to win." Clarisse said, catching on to my idea.

Clarisse picked up her sword and jabbed it at me. I jumped back and grabbed my sword.

I turned to Kayla and shouted for help, but my cry died in my throat. Kayla was already fighting two other reds.

"Come on, newbie. Show me what you can do with a sword." Clarisse said, holding up her sword.

I didn't do anything. I could barely lift my sword, let alone use it.

Clarisse smirked. "Oh, you're secret agent brother didn't teach you to use a sword? How _pathetic._ You just hide behind you're brother, but he might not even be as tough as you say. He's probably just as weak as you."

Anger surged through me. "Didn't you notice that I told you that he _was_ part of the CIA? He was killed in April! He took a gunshot to the heart, and almost died instantly."

Clarisse looked a little sympathetic, but I could tell it was a foreign feeling to her. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Tears filled in my eyes. "You called him _weak._ He was the strongest and most generous on the force. He gave his life for-" I managed to catch myself. I blinked away the tears and glared at Clarisse.

"Let's just put that aside and fight like normal people." Clarisse said to me. "I don't need to listen to your sob story."

I glared even more. "You think that Kyle was just a _sob story_?" Power coursed through me and I swung my sword at Clarisse's face and cut her cheek.

"Whoa," Clarisse held her face and stumbled back.

I held my sword in a fight stanza and yelled in anger. Suddenly the sky darkened and Clarisse flew back, as if she was being pushed by something.

I stumbled back in surprise as Clarisse groaned. Clarisse remained motionless and I thought: _oh gods, I hope I didn't kill her._


	4. Chapter 4

Kayla ran over to me. I noticed that another blue came to help and the blue was the taking the two reds to the jail.

"Arianna, what did you do?" Kayla exclaimed. She grabbed my arm and suddenly jumped three feet in the air. "Arianna, you just shocked me!"

"Shocked, like surprised you, or shocked as in electrocuted you?" I asked her.

"Both!" Kayla cried. "Arianna, you just defeated Clarisse without touching her! Then you just electrocuted me when I grabbed your arm!"

"I…" I trailed off. "I don't know how…I just got mad and…" My mother's voice from my dream echoed in my head, _Try not to get angry, that's when your Mark will react as a defensive system._

"Uh, I just knocked her out with the flat of my blade," I said quickly. "And I guess I just gave you a shock…you know, that happens all the time, little shocks like that."

"That wasn't a little shock. And Clarisse is ten feet away from you!" Kayla exclaimed.

"What happened here?" A new voice said from behind Kayla and me.

We turned around and saw Annabeth and Chris standing behind us.

I was about to say something when Kayla said, "Arianna just knocked out Clarisse without touching her. And she electrocuted me!"

"That didn't happen!" I exclaimed.

"Clarisse!" Chris cried, and he ran over to her limp body. He checked her pulse and sighed. "She's breathing, just knocked out. Might have a concussion."

"We should take her to Chiron." Annabeth told us.

"Kayla and I will do it." Chris called over to us.

"Since when do I have to? Arianna knocked her out!" Kayla complained.

"No, I want to talk to Arianna." Annabeth said, almost as if she was in charge.

I swallowed and said, "I can help with Clarisse. It's my fault, anyway."

"You're staying here." Annabeth grabbed my wrist. We may only be eleven, but she has an intimidating glare.

Chris and Kayla managed to wake up Clarisse a little and they helped her find Chiron.

"So…" I said slowly. "What do you want to talk about?"

Annabeth bit her lip and then said, "Were you talking with Clarisse before you knocked her out?"

I knew I probably shouldn't lie, so I nodded. "Yeah, about my brother."

"What did she say?"

I looked down and said, "She called him weak, and I got mad. He died a couple months ago from a gunshot, because of-" I bit my tongue and stopped talking.

"You got mad." Annabeth noted. "And then, from what Kayla said, Clarisse flew back and got knocked out?"

I nodded. "I don't know what happened, but…" Then I realized she caught me. Kayla just said that Clarisse got knocked out, but Annabeth tricked me into say that she flew back. Crap.

"And then Kayla said you electrocuted her?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"It was just one of those static shocks." I shrugged.

"The hair on her arms was singed." Annabeth said accusingly.

"Uh…" I muttered.

"Arianna, I've read about something called the Mark of the Gods." Annabeth said casually, as if changing the subject. I tensed and Annabeth noticed it.

"So you've heard of it." Annabeth said. "Strange, since only demigods know about it, and you've only known that you were a demigod for about five hours."

"Well…" I trailed off.

"Arianna…" Annabeth looked over her shoulder and then lowered her voice. "Do you…do you have it? The power to have control over an element?"

I didn't answer.

"Either it's that, or you're a daughter of Zeus, and I know you're not. You have no characteristics of Zeus." Annabeth said, crossing her arms.

"Okay!" I said, giving in. I lowered my voice and said, "I have the Mark of the Gods."

Annabeth's hand flew to her mouth. "Oh, my gods…Arianna; do you know how powerful you are?"

"Yes, sadly." I muttered.

"You don't just have power of one of the elements; you're probably one of the best sword fighters here." Annabeth exclaimed.

"I could barely lift my sword!" I protested.

"Because it's not right. It's just a practice sword. Once you find your true sword, you'll be better than…almost better than Luke!" Annabeth said, sounding astonished. "You must have control over air. You can control air and lightning, and probably storms and stuff that's in the air."

"Annabeth, no one can know!" I said seriously. "I had this dream from my mother. She won't tell me who she is, but she said that if anyone finds out about my heritage, I'll be an outcast. And she told me that I'm too dangerous, with my legacy and the Mark." I started spilling out everything important that my mother told me in my dream.

When I was done, Annabeth whistled. "Wow, she told you a lot."

I leaned against a tree and put my hands in my face. "I screwed up big time."

"I won't tell anyone."

"What?" I asked, surprised.

"I won't tell. If everyone knew, they would be scared of you."

I hugged Annabeth. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"No problem." Annabeth smiled.

A conch horn sounded, and we started walking back.

"I wonder who won." I said as we got out of the forest.

"Looks like we did." Annabeth grinned. She pointed at Luke holding a flag that's picture was turning from a boar to a caduceus.

"Hey, punk!" A familiar voice called from behind me.

I groaned. This day just never ended. "What do you want, Clarisse?"

Clarisse walked up to me. I could tell she must've had a concussion, because she had a hard time standing up straight. "You gave me a concussion."

"I'm not going to apologize." I said stubbornly.

Clarisse grinned. "I don't want you to. It's your first day here and you already beat me." She held out her hand. "Friends?"

I raised my eyebrows, a little shocked. Then I smiled and shook her hand. "Friends."

Kayla and Chris came up to us. "I was right. Clarisse has a concussion. She shouldn't be here; she should be in the infirmary. Come on." Chris started walking away, but quickly rushed back to steady Clarisse, took her hand, and helped her away.

Kayla smirked as she watched Chris and Clarisse walked away. "I so knew it."

"You're such a daughter of Aphrodite." Annabeth muttered and started walking away.

"No, I'm not!" Kayla shouted back.

I smiled as Kayla stormed away, and started walking to my cabin. I could get used to this.

And I did. For the rest of the summer, Kayla, Chris, Annabeth, Clarisse, and I were really close friends. I never got claimed, but Kayla did. She was claimed as a daughter of Aphrodite. It was weird, but it fit her. She wasn't usually girly, but she was really pretty and would sometimes act like a total Aphrodite girl. I had a couple slip-ups with the Mark, but no one else guessed that I had the Mark.

Oh, and the only other thing that happened was that I got a new sword from my mother. I had a dream that went like this:

_I was back standing next to a black river this time instead of darkness. I somehow knew that the river was the River Styx. I felt someone's presence. _

_ "Who are you?" I asked._

_ "I am your mother." The voice said._

_ "Who are you?" I repeated. "What's your name?"_

_ The voice was silent for a moment, and then said, "I cannot tell directly. I'll have to claim you soon. But for now, I want to give you a gift."_

_ Some of the water from the river came up and formed into the shape of a sword. The sword was Celestial bronze, but instead of having a bronze glow around it the glow was a faded, dark purple._

_ "For you, my daughter." The woman's voice said. _

_ I took the leather hilt of the sword and it felt perfect in my hand. A sheath appeared in the air. _

_ "Take this too." The woman said. I took the sheath. _

_ "Is there anything else?" I asked. _

_ "No. I will claim you soon, daughter. Just wait." The woman said, and my dream dissolved. _

The next morning I found the sheath and sword next to my sleeping bag. I put on the sheath and it disappeared. It's always there but it's invisible and you can't feel it. I can put my sword in it and it stays invisible. I just reach to my left and grab the air like there's a handle and I pull out my sword.

That day when I first started practicing with my new sword I realized that Annabeth was right. This sword felt perfect in my hands. Annabeth was in the arena and we fought, sword on knife, and I beat her in a minute. It was just natural, the way I could easily find Annabeth's weakness and strengths and disarming her. After that we made a plan for me to act like I'm not good at sword fighting and then gradually get better. If I just show up at camp and am magically one of the best sword fighters there, which would make some people suspicious. The plan worked and I fooled everyone at camp. It was actually kind of fun, really. I would use my powers to pull pranks on people and Annabeth and I would be the only ones laughing that actually understood it.

So basically my first summer at Camp Half-Blood was the best.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Δεν έχουν στην ιδιοκτησία τους Percy Jackson (I don't own Percy Jackson)**

The summer quickly ended and I decided to stay at home for the year.

When I got home my parents and younger brother, Taylor, immediately hugged me and started saying 'I missed you!' and all that kind of stuff.

"So, how was camp?" Mom asked me. I haven't told them that I was a demigod, and I still wasn't ready to.

School started the day after I got back, so I had to get to sleep earlier.

The next morning I woke up and started to get dressed. I've learned how to control my powers and used them to help me get dressed faster, by using my powers.

When I got to school it felt like two years have passed since I was last there.

I was walking to my first period class (I just got into middle school).

Suddenly I heard someone call out my name. "Arianna!"

I turned around and my eyes met with my best friend's.

I grinned and ran over to Jay. "Oh, my gods! Jay! I haven't seen you in an eon!" I hugged Jay immediately which he quickly returned.

"Where were you?" Jay asked when he pulled away. "And did you say 'oh, my _gods_' and 'I haven't seen you in an _eon_'?"

I bit my lip, remembering that I need to stop talking in demigods slang. "Uh, yeah, it's a long story…"

"Where were you?" Jay asked again. "I left school and an hour later your mom called to see if you were at my house. After that she got a call saying you went to a camp for the summer. What camp?"

I averted my eyes and said, "Again, it's a long story. What do you have first period?"

"English. What about you?"

I grinned. "English. Ms. Lance?"

Jay grinned back. "Yep. Come on, we should go."

Jay and I started walking to the classroom when I heard another familiar voice.

"Hey, guys."

I turned around and saw Aaron. I smiled and said, "Hey, Aaron! You're still at this school?"

"Yeah." Aaron nodded, walking up to me and Jay. "Remember how I told you there…" Aaron looked at Jay then back at me. "There's another one here?"

"Oh yeah." I nodded. "Do you know who it is?"

Aaron smirked and said, "I've got a pretty good idea. But that's for me to know and for you to find out. Bell is about to ring in a minute, so I've got to go." Aaron walked off.

Jay stared at me. "What was that all about? Did he go to that camp you were talking about?"

"Um, yeah."

We started walking again and Jay asked as we walked through the door, "What's the camp for?"

I remembered how Annabeth told me that demigods usually have ADHD and dyslexia, so I said, "Kids with ADHD and dyslexia."

"So, people like us?" Jay asked.

Styx. I forgot Jay has ADHD and dyslexia too. "Uh, yeah."

"What do you do there?"

I smiled at the memory of camp. "You learn sword fighting and archery; we have campfires and play games like capture the flag."  
"So basically now you're even deadlier than you were before?"

"Yep." I nodded. "You don't want to get into a fight with me."

"I already know that," Jay muttered and I smirked.

We sat down in random seats and continued talking. Jay told me about his summer, which included playing a ton of football. I already knew that; Jay _loves_ football. Our teacher walked in and class started.

The rest of the year was great. I had a few monster attacks, but I was able to kill the monster before anyone could find out.

I left for camp a day before school got out. There was no reason to actually go to the last day of school. They do nothing there.

I got a ride from the Gray Sisters (I recommend never doing getting a ride from them after eating a big meal). I got to camp in about two minutes.

I walked into camp and was immediately overwhelmed with the smell of fresh strawberries. I walked into the Hermes cabin and someone shouted (like in the movie), "She's ba-ack!" It was an inside joke in the Hermes cabin.

I grinned as I met up with all my close friends. "Hey, guys!"

Travis and Connor Stoll came up to me.

"Arianna, we did the feathers and wires prank that you told us about," Connor started.

"And we almost got arrested!" Travis finished and he started laughing. "It was great!"

"That happened to me too!" I exclaimed. "But Kyle talked to them, if you know what I mean."

"He threatened the cops and didn't get arrested?" Connor said in awe.

"He was part of the CIA. The cops were scared of him." I said smugly.

Travis laughed. "I need to meet this guy!"

My smile faded quickly. "Is Chris around? What about Kayla?"

Connor rolled his eyes. "Chris is at archery. I think Kayla might be with him. Or Clarisse. If it _is_ Clarisse, approach carefully."

I punched Connor in the arm. "Clarisse is nice, once you get to meet her."

"I don't think I'll ever live to see the day when Clarisse is nice." Travis muttered.

"Shut it. Now why do you go see if Katie is having a good day? You can ruin it for her, like usual." I smirked.

Travis glared at me. "I've never ruined her day!"

I stared at him in disbelief.

Travis sighed. "Okay, I may have once or twice."

"Yeah, once or twice. That's believable." I muttered.

Travis's face went red and he said to Connor, "Come on, Connor. We have to go somewhere."

Connor rolled his eyes but followed Travis.

I smirked to myself and put my bag next to my sleeping bag, which was still in the corner. I double checked my bag to make sure that when I got back that everything would still be there, and walked to the archery range.

As I got closer I heard Kayla and Chris talking.

"Chris, you've got to aim higher. The wind is making the arrows go down." Kayla was telling Chris.

I stood behind them as Chris kept aiming wrong and Kayla kept telling him what to do. Finally I said, "You know, the wind is heading east. Aim more to the west."

Kayla and Chris turned around and grinned at the same time. "Arianna!"

We hugged and started catching up.

A few minutes later Luke came up to us.

I sighed, knowing that Luke was going to give us our jobs.

"Arianna, Chris, you know the drills." Luke grinned.

"What am I?" I asked, exasperated.

"Arianna, you're going to show around the new camper a satyr just brought in." Luke told me.

I grimaced. I'd rather sort papers for Chiron, and that wasn't an easy job.

"Chris, you're going to help with dinner. It's our week." Luke said.

Chris cursed. "I'm going to give someone food poisoning someday, I just know it!"

Luke smirked. "And when someone gets food poisoning, we'll know who to blame. Get to work." He turned to me. "Arianna, the new kid is in the Big House in the rec room. You know where the clipboard is, right?"

"Yep." I nodded. I turned to Kayla and Chris and said, "See you guys later."  
I started walking to the Big House. I passed Annabeth and we talked a little, but then we both had to do our jobs.

I walked into the Big House and grabbed a 'New Camper' worksheet and put it on a clipboard. I walked into the rec room and started examining the paper. I've never done this before, but everyone says it's one of the worst jobs.

"Okay," I said, keeping my eyes on the paper. "Male or female?"

"Male," the guy said. He sounded familiar, _really_ familiar, but I decided to just forget about it.

"Hometown?"

"Manhattan. Hey, aren't you-"

"Questions later. Mortal parent?"

"…Uh, what?"

"Who is your parent that you live with?"

"My mom. But I wish I didn't."

"Uh-huh." I said, keeping my eyes on the paper. I haven't even looked at the kid yet.

"Age?"

"Twelve."

"Name?"

"I think you know."

That caught me. "What?"

"Arianna, for once just look up!" The guy exclaimed.

_That_ freaked me out. I looked up and my heart leaped. "Oh, my gods, Jay!"

My best friend grinned at me. "Took you long enough." He stood up from his chair. "So this is the mysterious camp that you went to last summer."

I blushed and smiled sheepishly. "Yeah. Sorry I couldn't tell you…it's just, I never thought you were a demigod."

"Yeah, about that. What the heck is going on?!" Jay exclaimed.

"No one explained it to you?" I raised my eyebrows. I guess that's part of the job.

"Okay, listen." I started. "Remember the Greek myths that we learned about this year?"

Jay nodded.

"Well, they're not myths. They're real. All those so-call 'myths' actually happened. The gods still exist and they live in America. Sometimes the gods and goddesses come down here and fall in love with mortals. Then demigods are born. And you're a demigod." I explained briefly.

"Okay, this is making no sense." Jay told me. "A _god_ fell for _my mom?_"

I stared at Jay. "You just learned that the Greek myths are real, and that's what confused about?"

"Have you met my mom?"

That's true. His mom was pretty, but rude and obviously didn't like Jay.

"Come on, I'm going to show you around." I said, grabbing Jay's hand and pulling him out of the Big House.

I started showing Jay the volleyball court, the infirmary, the bonfire, the beach, and then Annabeth walked up to us.

"Hey, Arianna." Annabeth smiled. "Is this the newbie you have to show around?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "Annabeth, meet Jay Carson. Jay, meet Annabeth Chase."

Annabeth nodded at Jay and smiled. "Nice to meet you. Is he determined?"

I shook my head. "All I know is that it's his dad that's the godly parent, because his mom is mortal."

"I still don't get it," Jay muttered.

"You don't get anything." I rolled my eyes.

"Do you know each other?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, Jay is my best friend from home." I nodded.

"And he just happens to be a demigod?" Annabeth said, a smile flickering on her lips.

I shrugged and smiled. "I guess. I'm just glad that I don't have to keep any secrets from him."

Annabeth nodded and said to me, "Well, it looks like you're not the only one showing around a newbie. I had to bring that guy that fought the Minotaur yesterday to the Hermes cabin."

"What's his name?"

"Percy Jackson." Annabeth replied. "I have a feeling…" Annabeth bit her lip. Her eyes flickered to Jay then back to me. "Can I trust Jay?"

"Of course." I nodded.

"I think Percy is a son of one of the Big Three!" Annabeth exclaimed.

I gasped while Jay looked confused. "Who?"

"Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades." I told him, keeping my voice low. "They vowed seventy years ago never to have any kids. They're too dangerous."

"Yeah, and they swore on the Styx." Annabeth nodded.

"On the what?" Jay asked.

"On the River Styx." I replied. "It's the most serious promise you can make. If you break the promise…well, let's just say that there are worst things than death."

"The only child of the Big Three that we know of was Thalia, but she was turned into that pine tree while getting to camp." Annabeth said.

"You really think Percy is a son of one of the Big Three?" I asked Annabeth quietly. "Annabeth, if you're right, and you always are, then Percy could save or end the world!"

"I know!" Annabeth exclaimed. She glanced out to the left and I noticed her looking at Chiron. "I think Chiron knows what we're talking about. We've got to stop. You know how serious this topic is."

"I need to get Jay to the Hermes cabin." I told Annabeth, changing the subject. "Want to come? You can see Luke." I sang teasingly.

Annabeth blushed. "Okay."

"Come on." I said, walking to the cabins. "First let's see who Jay might be a child of."

"What?" Jay asked, obviously still confused.

"Just wait." I muttered.

Annabeth started listing off cabins. "Demeter?"

"No."

"Dionysius?"

"No way."

"Athena?"

"Ha! Like he would be related to the goddess of _wisdom_."

"I'm right here, you know!" Jay protested.

"Aphrodite?" Annabeth asked.

"No. He's good looking and all, but Jay hates romance and that crap."

Jay's face went red. "You think I'm good looking?"

My face felt hot. "Uh, well I…it's just that…Annabeth, next cabin?"  
Annabeth smirked and then said, "Ares?"

"Jay's too nice."

"Apollo?"

"Well, actually maybe. He doesn't look like any other Apollo kids, though. He looks like the opposite of them. And I'm not sure if he can do archery."

"Hephaestus?"

"No."

"Hermes?"

"Maybe."

"That's all. Let's find him a good spot in the Hermes cabin." Annabeth said, walking into the cabin.

"There's a new camper!" I shouted over all the usual noise in the Hermes cabin. "He's undetermined."

Everyone groaned.

"Oh, shut up!" I shouted. "Can someone find a sleeping bag for him?"

"I will." Chris said, walking up to us. "What's your name?"

"Jay Carson." Jay replied.

Chris grinned. "I'm Chris Rodriguez."

I glanced at my watch. "I've got to go to sword fighting. See you later, idiot." I smiled at Jay and Jay smiled back.

"Smart aleck." He smirked.

"I take it you know each other." Chris said.

"I'll explain later." I told him. "See you guys."

Later that day Annabeth introduced me to Percy Jackson. I could tell he had a lot of power. Three days later Percy was claimed as a son of Poseidon, god of the seas.

"I knew it." Annabeth muttered as we stared at the green trident of Percy's head.

"Of course you did. You're a daughter of Athena." I muttered back. But honestly, I was a little jealous of Percy. He's been here for less than a week and he gets claimed. I've been here for a whole year (summer, whatever) and I still haven't been claimed.

Later that week while we were eating dinner I noticed something.

"Jay!" I exclaimed. "You're getting claimed!"

Jay looked up and saw the gold chariot, bow and arrow, and sun hologram over his head. "What?"

Everyone grinned as Jay was still confused.

"Jason Carson, son of Apollo." Chiron announced and everyone clapped. Getting claimed doesn't happen a lot, since the gods don't care about their children.

I found myself frowning a little, so I forced a smiled and hugged Jay. "That's great. You have an actual family."

"Sorry that I got claimed before you." Jay muttered to me.

I laughed a little. "It's fine. I don't really mind."

But I did. A lot.

"Apollo, huh?" Jay muttered. "I don't even look like an Apollo kid. I can't even shoot a straight arrow!"

"You'll get better." I reassured Jay.

The next day Jay was moved into the Apollo cabin. When he was with them you would think he was a visitor. He had black hair and green eyes. The others had blonde hair and blue eyes. They were amazing at shooting arrows. Jay almost killed me when I was two targets down from him. The Apollo campers could heal. Jay failed miserably at that.

The summer passed and nothing happened. Except for the fact that Chiron let Percy, Annabeth, and Grover (a satyr) on a quest. He hasn't let anyone go on a quest ever since Luke's. Percy was accused of stealing Zeus's master bolt and had to go get it back before WWIII happened.

When he got back the whole camp celebrated. It was the first successful quest for a long time.

Later that day while I was practicing sword fighting Annabeth ran up to me.

"Arianna," Annabeth gasped. "It's-it's-"

"What?" I cried. "What happened?"

Annabeth must've ran a lot to get here, because she couldn't catch her breath. The horror on her face told me that something was really wrong.

"Oh no, is it Jay?" I asked, trying to fight back tears. If he was killed…

Annabeth shook her head. "It's Percy! He was poisoned by a scorpion and he's not waking up!"

I felt a little relieved, but still horrified. Percy was one of our closest friends. He can't die!

I put my sword in my sheath and walked over to Annabeth. I hugged her and said, "It'll be okay."

Annabeth hugged back. "I know, it's just…"

I pulled away and smirked. "Because you have a crush on Percy?"

Annabeth's face went red. "No, I don't."

"You're red face is enough proof for me." I smiled smugly. "Come on, let's go check up on Percy."

We ran to the infirmary and Argus let us in.

"Chiron," Annabeth walked over to the centaur. "How's he doing?"

"Better. He should be waking up soon." Chiron told us.

As if on cue, Percy's sea-green eyes opened.

"Percy!" Chiron said. "How do you feel?"

"Like my insides have been frozen then heated up." Percy groaned.

"Do you know who did this to you?" Chiron asked.

"Yes." Percy said, as if he regretted it. "Luke."

Annabeth gasped the loudest. "Luke? I never thought…actually, yes, I did. After his quest, he was never the same."

Percy told Chiron all that he knew. It turned out that Kronos was rising and was going to try to start a war.

"That probably won't happen." Chiron reassured us. "Kronos has talked to many mortals and tried to rise, but hasn't succeeded."

I wanted to believe him, but I remembered that my mother warned me about the war. It was going to happen.


	6. Chapter 6

** Disclaimer: 난 아빠 잭슨을 소유하고 있지 않습니다 ****(I don't own Percy Jackson.)**

Later, in the middle of the night, someone woke me up. It was Chris.

"Arianna, come on." Chris whispered. "I've got something to show you."

"Okay." I said warily and followed Chris outside.

Chris looked excited as we walked. I followed him into the forest, but stopped quickly. "Chris, either the harpies are going to find us or we'll get killed by monsters in the forest. Let's just go back."

"I don't think that's such a good idea." A new, familiar voice said.

Luke came out of the shadows and smirked. "Surprised to see me so soon, Arianna?"

I choked on my words, but managed to say, "What are you doing here, Luke?"

"I came back to recruit some unclaimed campers." Luke said, walking closer to me. "I've got most of the Hermes cabin that hasn't been claimed. Just a few have been loyal to the gods." Luke said 'gods' like it was the most despicable thing on the planet.

"And what do you want with me?" I asked, resisting the urge to pull out my sword and slit Luke's throat.

"I want you to join me." Luke smiled at me. "Join us."

"Join you?" I exclaimed. I laughed and said, "Luke, that's the stupidest idea you've ever said!"

"Kronos is going to win, Arianna." Luke said, so certain it almost made me question whose side I should go on.

"No, he's not." I said firmly. "He's using you, Luke. Besides, you almost killed Percy. He's one of my best friends. I won't abandon him. Or Jay, Kayla, Annabeth, Clarisse, and…" I stopped. I was about to say and Chris, but it looked like he was going to side with Kronos after all.

"Arianna, please come." Chris begged me. "You know what's its like, being unclaimed! The gods hate us. Kronos promised to give us power!"

"Chris, how could you?" I asked, my voice cracking. "Think about Clarisse. You might have to fight her. You might have to kill her."

Chris's eyes got a little teary. "Arianna, don't make this harder than it should be. We've been friends since day one. If you don't come, then we're not friends."

That about did it. "Okay then." I remembered what my mother told me in my first dream: stay on this side at all times. "I'm not leaving."

Luke sighed again. "Alright. But if you ever change your mind, Kronos will know. And we'll come for you." Luke's eyes then turned pleading. "Give us three hours before you tell Chiron."

"Ten minutes."

"Thirty minutes."

"Five minutes."

"Fine. Come on, Chris."

Chris looked hesitant. "One second. You go to the portal. I'll be there in a minute."

Luke nodded and disappeared in the forest.

Chris turned to me. "Arianna, this is what I'm meant to do. I know it! Why don't you come with me?"

"Because it's wrong." I said firmly.

"Alright." Chris sighed. "T-tell Clarisse I wanted her to come, but Luke wouldn't let me. And tell her…" Chris bit his lip.

"Tell her what?" I exclaimed.

Chris looked embarrassed and said, "Tell her that I wanted for her to come, but Luke wouldn't let me get her."

That took me by surprise. "Wait-what?"

"I've got to go." Chris said. "I'm sorry, but the next time we meet we'll be enemies." Chris gave me one last regretful look and then disappeared in the forest.

I didn't wait five minutes. I took off running to the Big House and pounded on the door.

Chiron answered the door a minute later. "Arianna, it is two-thirty in the morning. What do you need?"

"Luke!" I exclaimed. "He tried recruiting me but I didn't go with him and he left with Chris and most of the other unclaimed demigods!"

Chiron's face looked grave. "Come in."

I told Chiron about what happened, but I didn't tell him about when Chris and I talked alone. That was too hard to talk about, how he said that the next time we met we would be enemies.

Chiron told me to go back to sleep and that we would have a meeting in the morning.

When I woke up again the entire Hermes cabin was freaking out.

"Everyone's gone!" Travis Stoll exclaimed. "Did they get abducted?"

"You're so stupid." I muttered. "No, they didn't. Chiron will explain later."

"How do you know?" Connor Stoll asked me accusingly.

"I wish I didn't." I snapped back. "Now I've got to talk to Clarisse. I made a promise."

I got dressed in a camp shirt and shorts and walked outside. I looked in the Ares cabin but they said Clarisse was in the arena.

I walked there slowly, preparing what to say. I finally got there and saw Clarisse cutting the heads off of the dummies.

"Clarisse," I said quietly and she stopped and lowered her sword.

"Hey, newbie." Clarisse grinned.

I sighed. "I'm not the newbie anymore!"

"Whatever. What do you want, punk?"

I looked at my feet. "Last night Luke came back."

Clarisse's fist tightened on the hilt of her sword. "He had the nerve to come back?"

I nodded. "And he was recruiting the unclaimed campers. He tried to get me to join Kronos, but I didn't."

Clarisse nodded. "Thanks for telling me. Is that what the meeting in five minutes about?"

I nodded. "Listen, Clarisse, there's something else you should know."

"What? Spit it out, punk!" Clarisse demanded.

"Chris left with them!" I blurted.

Clarisse stiffened. "What did you say?" Her voice sounded strained and hurt.

"Chris left with Luke." I said softly. "He sided with Kronos."

"What?" Clarisse shouted. "That-he couldn't! He can't!"

"I tried to stop him!" I exclaimed. "I tried! But he wouldn't listen! He said he didn't think the gods cared about us and Kronos would give us power."

I walked up to Clarisse and hugged her. "I'm sorry. I wish he didn't leave."

Clarisse pushed me away and I saw a sad look in her eyes. This was probably the closest that Clarisse has ever gotten to crying.

"And he told me to tell you something." I added.

Clarisse turned to me and said angrily, "What?"

"He told me to tell you that he wish that he could bring you with him, but Luke wouldn't let him." I told her. "Now I've got to go. You coming?"

Clarisse nodded. "I'll be there in a minute."

I nodded and walked out of the arena and to the Big House.

I wasn't supposed to be at the meeting, since I'm not a head counselor. The new head counselor, well, head counselors of the Hermes cabin were Travis and Connor Stoll. We usually didn't have two head counselors, but Connor and Travis where inseparable. They looked exactly the same, but weren't twins. Connor was a year younger.

I sat down in a seat next to Annabeth. She may have been the youngest of the Athena cabin but she had been at camp longest and no one argued that she was the head counselor.

"Why are you here?" Annabeth asked. She sounded a little harsh, but I knew that she was having a hard time. Her eyes were red, obviously from crying that Luke left.

"Chiron said I need to be here." I shrugged, deciding not to give out details yet.

"Uh-huh." Annabeth nodded, sounding unconvinced. I knew she was. After all, she was a daughter of the wisdom goddess.

Chiron came up in his wheelchair. "Where is Clarisse?"

I decided to speak up and said, "Uh, she said that she's going to be here in a minute. She just, uh, needs time to think."

Percy chuckled. I just realized that he was here. Well, then again, he is the head counselor (and only camper) of the Poseidon cabin. "Clarisse is thinking? Has the world ended yet?"

I had to admit, it was pretty strange that Clarisse would take time to think. But under the circumstances, I understand her.

The door burst open and Clarisse trudged inside, taking a seat next to Travis and Connor. "What'd I miss?" She asked.

"We were just starting." Chiron told her. "As you know, Luke Castellan has left camp and gone to work for Kronos." Thunder boomed at the name. "But last night, he came back to recruit some campers. Mostly unclaimed campers from the Hermes cabin."

"So that's where they were!" Connor exclaimed.

Everyone looked at him strangely and Connor shrugged. "Everyone was gone. We thought it was an alien abduction or something."

"You thought that?" Katie Gardner, from the Demeter cabin, exclaimed. "You two are so stupid!"

Travis's face got red. "I didn't think that. Connor did."

"Dude that was your idea!" Connor told Travis.

They started arguing and Chiron shouted, "Quietam!" Which was Latin for 'quiet.'

Everyone grew quiet and Chiron continued. "Like I just said, he took most of the unclaimed campers. Only a few are left. Arianna, please tell the counselors what you told me."

I nodded and told them when Chris and Luke tried to recruit me.

Annabeth started muttering angrily in Greek. "Luke! Why-why…" I think I knew what she was trying to stop herself from saying: why didn't he ask me to go with him?

"You're too loyal to the gods." I told Annabeth softly while the others were discussing the problem. "He knew you wouldn't leave. And it's a good thing you didn't."

Annabeth didn't say anything. She just sat there, staring at her hands, probably strategizing. And I was probably doing the same thing.


	7. Chapter 7

** Hey guys! Wow, I haven't updated in a long time…I've been so busy and I've had other stories and gods, it's been a busy year…and it's only March :/ Anyways, enjoy this new chapter!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.**

That was my first couple summers at camp. Every summer after that I went on a mission to try to find Luke and recruit new half-bloods. No one said it out loud, but everyone knew it. A war was going to happen, no matter what we try to do. But we can make it less painful.

The most important thing that happened though was the summer of the Battle of the Labyrinth.

At the beginning of the summer I arrived to camp, like usual. But it wasn't a normal day, I could tell that easily. Everyone was cautious and almost…scared.

Jay and I had arrived to camp together, but we had to part ways to go to our cabins.

I swung open the Hermes cabin door and shouted, "Hey idiots? Any new news?"

Travis came up to me and he looked pretty excited. "Arianna, you missed a lot."

I rolled my eyes. "Really? Gee, I didn't know!"

"You'll never believe what happened." Travis grinned. "Chris is back!"

My jaw dropped. "C-Chris? As in, Chris Rodriguez?"

"Yep."

"Oh my gods!" I shouted. I dropped my suitcase and backpack and started for the door.

"Arianna!" Travis called and caught my arm. "You can't see him."

"What? Why not?" I demanded.

Travis's eyes turned sad. "Ari—"

"Don't call me that." I snapped.

"Sorry. But, Arianna, Chris was found…insane."

I'd like to say that I took that news well. But I don't want to lie. I punched (and sort of knocked out) Travis and then Connor, who came to see if Travis was okay.

After they were taken to the infirmary Chiron talked to me but let me off the hook since I had just received…_that_ news.

I was wandering around camp, hoping to find Jay, when I heard someone call, "Arianna!"

I turned and saw my old friend, Clarisse.

"Clarisse!" I ran up to her and we fist bumped (neither of us liked hugs).

"Did you hear what happened?" Clarisse asked quietly.

"Yeah, I did." I muttered. "How did this happen?"

"I was at my mom's for Christmas and I found Chris." Clarisse admitted. "He was just wandering around in full Greek armor and talking about string. I immediately took him to camp and then we found out that he was in the Labyrinth."

I gasped. "The Labyrinth? _The_ Labyrinth?"

"There's no other Labyrinth." Clarisse shrugged.

"Where is Chris right now?" I asked. It felt kind of weird to talk about Chris. Ever since he left, he's been the subject that if anyone brought him up Clarisse would punch them.

"The Big House. Do you want to see him? He hasn't gotten any better, and maybe people from his past would help…" Clarisse's voice cracked. I at once felt bad for her. Chris was her only weakness, then he left, then she found him, but he was insane.

Clarisse led me to the Big House and down into the basement (I didn't even know there was a basement).

My eyes landed on a familiar boy. Chris's hair was wild and his eyes were darker than ever, darting around the room nervously.

"Chris?" I asked softly.

Chris made a choking sound. "Who are you? What do you want with me? I'm _innocent!_" He started to sob. "Is Mary here?"

I looked at Clarisse, confused, but she just said to Chris, "I'm here. But remember, my name's Clarisse, not Mary."

"C-Cl—" Chris started, but then he stopped. "Mary, it's so dark!"

"Then let's go outside." Clarisse suggested gently. "The sunlight can help." She reached out to touch his arm, but Chris swatted her away.

"Stop it! Just leave me alone!" Chris shouted. Then he curled up into a ball and stifled his sobbing.

"So many skulls!" Chris yelled.

Clarisse's sad eyes met mine. Chris seemed to be getting worse, not better.

"Eat." Clarisse handed Chris a plate of food, but he just picked it up and threw it at the wall.

"He's never dying!" Chris cried. "The earth heals him!"

"We better go." Clarisse told me quietly. I nodded and told Chris, "Hey, buddy, get better, okay?"

"So dark." Chris mumbled.

Clarisse turned without saying goodbye and walked up the stairs. I could tell she was trying not to run, and as I followed her, I had to resist running too.

"Can't Mr. D just heal him? Madness is his specialty, after all!" I said, still a little dazed after seeing my friend in that condition.

"Mr. D isn't here. He had a meeting or something like that about the war." Clarisse murmured. She wiped her eyes and then continued, "I've got to go. Chris has to be supervised at all times. I had a small break, but I have to go back. I'll see you later." She didn't wait for me to say anything and turned around, going back to the basement.

_Well,_ I thought, _I guess this summer couldn't get any worse._

Boy, was I wrong.

A few days after I got back to camp, Percy and Annabeth arrived. They seemed a little mad at each other and I knew there was some jealousy going on. Everyone knew that they both like each other, but they were too stubborn or shy to admit it. In fact, Annabeth would sometimes talk to me about Percy and how she feels and stuff. I feel like her therapist when she does that…

Anyways, so they went on a quest with Grover and Tyson to find Pan. A while later only Annabeth came back. She said Percy made Mount St. Helen's erupt and sacrificed himself so Annabeth could get away.

Percy hadn't shown up for two weeks, so Chiron decided to burn a shroud for him and then declare him dead.

But then, Percy being the Seaweed Brain he is, showed up right before Annabeth was going to burn his shroud. After getting reunited with all of us, Chiron took Annabeth and Percy back to the Big House.

Then they went to the Labyrinth _again._ After a while they came back out, but with Tyson and Grover this time. They said that they had found Pan but he died (for real this time). The Council didn't believe Grover and banished him.

Okay, now that you got a summary of went happened, I'll get to the main part: the Battle of the Labyrinth.

We knew it was coming. We were all set up for it when it happened.

"So, Ari, you ready?" Jay asked me.

I shifted my armor. "I don't think I'll ever be ready."

Jay grinned crookedly. "Let's do this."

I drew my sword and turned to the Labyrinth entrance. The ground began to rumble.

"Here it comes," Jay murmured.

Then all of Hades broke loose.

There were hundreds of monsters that just kept pouring and pouring out of the Labyrinth. Jay and I stood back to back and killed every monster that got near us.

"Jay, watch out!" I shouted and pushed my friend to the ground as poison sprayed at him.

"Thanks," Jay grinned at me and I helped him back up.

"What're friends for?"

"This." Jay pulled me to the side as an arrow flew where I was just standing seconds ago.

I laughed and then readied my sword. "Come on, idiot. We've got some more monsters to kill."

Though the battle didn't last long after that. Something strange happened, something _very_ strange. Grover opened his mouth and the most horrible noise I have ever heard in my life came out of his mouth.

The entire enemy army dropped all of their weapons at once and rushed back into the Labyrinth.

"What was that?" Jay asked to no one in particular.

"I…I don't know." I swallowed my fear. "Might as well find out, huh?"

We walked over to Grover, who was surrounded by Chiron, the Council, Quintus, Percy, and Annabeth.

"What was that?" Percy was asking when we got there.

"I—I don't know." Grover looked frightened.

"It was panic." Quintus said gruffly.

"Panic?" Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Pan created that same noise in the Giant War, creating panic. That's why it's called panic." Chiron explained. "Pan must've given you that power after he died." **(A/N: I don't really remember what happened exactly, but I just remembered this…so; just pretend this is exactly what happened!)**

"Impossible!" One of the Council members shouted. "Grover is a lying outcast!"

"Ari, let's go. This is Grover's problem." Jay told me quietly. I nodded and then we walked off to see who had made it through the battle.

We were about to talk to Clarisse when the ground rumbled again. I drew my sword out again and waited for another army of monsters, but it never came.

"What was that?" Jay asked.

Percy and Annabeth walked up to us, both of them looking tired and wary.

"Guys, what was that?" I asked them.

"Quintus. He was Daedalus. He died, and so the Labyrinth was destroyed." Percy said quickly.

I could tell they didn't want to talk anymore and I didn't either.

Later that day we found out who died in the Battle of the Labyrinth. There were too many, but the one that was really horrible was Lee Fletcher's. I never thought that he would die. And it hit Jay really hard, since they were brothers and all.

I walked up to Jay later that night after burning the shrouds. He was on the beach and staring at the sand.

It was a warm summer night, but it seemed cold after what had happened that day.

"Hey." I said as I sat down next to Jay. "You okay?"

"Sure." Jay mumbled.

"I know, the whole Apollo cabin is taking Lee's death pretty hard." I said, but then immediately regretted it.

Jay put his head in his hands. "He was some of the only family I actually have!"

"You have the others, and your mom…"

Jay looked at me, a look in his eyes that said, _really?_ Jay laughed. "Really, Ari? My _mom?_"

"Yeah, I know." I admitted. "I'm just trying to cheer you up."

"Thanks anyway. I'll be fine. It'll just take some time. After all, so many were killed."

"Yeah." I agreed. "I still can't believe it."

We sat in silence for a while, just staring at the sea. The silence was interrupted by Kayla running up to us.

"Arianna! Jay! Chris, he's cured!" Kayla said in between breaths.

"What?" I shrieked. "We have to go see him!"

"Wait," Kayla grabbed my wrist before I could leave.

"Oh, come on, what happened now?" I exclaimed.

"Just wait until tomorrow. Chris and Clarisse are having some…bonding time." Kayla grinned.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "You are such a daughter of Aphrodite."

"I know. My sisters are rubbing off on me." Kayla said glumly.

The next couple days were hard. Everyone had a bad time adjusting to all the deaths and everything. But it got better (slowly) every day.

It was a Monday, the last week of camp. I was at the pavilion, eating breakfast with the Hermes cabin. We were talking about one of the legendary pranks that our cabin had pulled on the Demeter cabin.

"And so after we put the blue dye in—" Travis stopped mid-story. He was looking at me, his eyes wide.

"What?" I asked. "Do I have food in my teeth?"

"Arianna, you're getting claimed!" Travis exclaimed.

"What?" I yelped and looked up. The symbol floating over my head was a black moon with fog surrounding it. "Who is that?"

Everyone in the pavilion was quiet. After all, it's not everyday that someone gets claimed.

Chiron trotted over to me as the symbol faded. "Arianna, would you come with me to the Big House?"

I nodded, a little scared. Who was my parent?

I followed Chiron into the rec room and then asked, "Who's my parent?"

Chiron looked nervous. "I never thought I'd see the day this would happen."

"Could you just tell me? I have sort of been waiting for this moment ever since I got to camp." I started to get impatient.

"Arianna, your mother is Melinoe, goddess of ghosts, bringer of nightmare and madness."

** Read and review!**


End file.
